Donbar Irontreader
Donbar Irontreader is a compassionate, kindhearted dwarf deckhand aboard the airship known as The Thunderbird. Description Appearance Donbar is stout and burly; well-built and stocky like most of his people. He has ruddy, bronzed skin from working in the sun, and a black, braided beard with no mustache (hinting that he may originally hail from the thaig of Arn Delenor). He dresses simply, though a bit more heavily armored than other sky sailors. Personality Compassionate, gentle, and forgiving, Donbar always sees the best in other people. The dwarf has a deep and abiding love of his friends and crewmates, and will go to great lengths to protect them. As a whole, Donbar is jovial, always down for a good laugh and a fun time with his friends. Unlike many of his people, Donbar is affable and kind-hearted, and most see him as very approachable. He always tries to see others' points of view and is slow to anger. Non-aggressive to a fault, Donbar sees violence only as a last resort. Biography Background It is unknown exactly where Donbar comes from, other than he hails from one of the major dwarven thaigs. He married the love of his life as a young man and strove to build a life for them. Tragically, she passed away, leaving him heartbroken. Unable to bear living there anymore, Donbar left to find a new beginning. He dedicated himself to living his life as a good man, the man his wife always knew he was inside, and he vowed to always see people the way his wife always had. He traveled for years, plying his trade as a smith in a number of small villages and towns throughout Polczek, Vanar, and the Ozmit Empire. Eventually, he settled for a few years in the small town of Oakheart, in the mountains a ways off from Fologrod. He liked the town, and he liked helping the people there as a smith and laborer. It was a simple life. One he could be proud of. Start of the Game And then one day, just like that, it blew up. The destruction was sudden and horrible, with the majority of the town's population killed and burned within minutes of the devastation. He worked tirelessly along with many other townsfolk to contain the fire and save as many people as he could. Just when all seemed lost, an airship arrived to save the day. With the help of the crew, more people were saved. Donbar couldn't help but admire the selfless act of heroism so, when their captain offered any of them work aboard the ship, Donbar was among the first to sign up. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * '''Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" * 'Chapter 8 - '"The Mother of Crows" * 'Chapter 9 -'"Rough Landing" Relationships Chime Donbar holds great respect the hero captain of the Thunderbird. He respects Chime's commitment to his crew and to his duty. He is proud to serve in Chime's crew and has never hesitated to fight beside the captain when asked. Chime may be rough around the edges, but dwarves are particularly skilled at seeing what lies beneath a rough exterior. Emilie Donbar finds he enjoys the company of the young halfling girl. She's clever and funny beyond her years, and the two have had a number of conversations during one of their many night shifts together. He's taken a somewhat paternal attitude toward Emilie over time. Gregg & Rodriguez Donbar is friends with most of the deckhands aboard the Thunderbird, but he's become especially good friends with Gregg and Rodriguez. He's a hard worker and a kind soul, which is quickly making him popular among his superiors and crewmates. Donbar finds he enjoys card games and the occasional drink with his bosses. Character Information Dwarf Abilities * '''Darkvision - 60 ft. * Stonecunning: +2 on Search checks made to notice unusual stonework. When he comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if they were actively searching. * Weapon Familiarity: 'Donbar treats any weapon with "dwarf" in the name as a martial weapon. * '''Stability: '+4 vs. Bull Rush or Trip attempts. Not slowed down by encumbrance. * 'Hardy: '+2 on saves vs. poison * 'Magic Resistant: '+2 on saves vs. spells and spell-like effects. * 'Hatred: '+1 on attack rolls vs. orcs and goblinoids; +4 AC vs. creatures with the giant type * 'Craftsmen: '+2 Appraise & Craft checks that are related to stone, gems, or metal items. Marshal Abilities * '''Auras (Ex): '''As a marshal, Donbar exerts an effect on allies in his vicinity. He can learn to produce different effects, or auras, over the course of his career. He may project one minor aura and one major aura at a time. Projecting an aura is a Swift action. The aura remains in effect until he uses a free action to dismiss it or activates another aura of the same kind (major or minor). Donbar can have an aura active continually; thus, an aura can be in effect at the start of a combat encounter even before the marshal takes his first turn. Activating an aura involves haranguing, ordering, directing, encouraging, cajoling, or calming allies. A marshal sizes up the enemy, allies, and the terrain, then gives allies the direction that they can use to do their best. Unless otherwise noted, Donbar's aura affects all allies within 60 feet (including himself) who can hear the marshal. All bonuses granted by a marshal's auras are circumstance bonuses that do not stack with each other. ** ''Force of Will (Minor Aura):'' Gain a bonus to Will saves equal to Donbar's Charisma modifier (+3) ** ''Motivate Care (Major Aura):' ''Donbar and all allies gain a +1 bonus to Armor Class. * '''Skill Focus (Diplomacy):' Gain a +3 bonus to Diplomacy checks Trivia * Donbar was a random NPC who was brought into a major battle because he was holding an axe at the time.